Realizing A Mistake
by SmilingInnocently
Summary: During the wedding, when Bella sees Jacob. Changes how it happens, just a possible scenario. Oneshot, JXB, EXB.


As he stood there at the edge of the forest, she knew ultimately that she had made a mistake

As he stood there at the edge of the forest, she knew ultimately that she had made a mistake. Being with Edward was indeed the fairytale ending for which every young girl yearns. He was undeniably sweet, ridiculously intelligent, protective to no end, and – although not as important but definitely a benefit – extremely good looking. But their relationship lacked the banter and wit that defined her and Jacob's every interaction. That challenge, that push that was so uniquely Jacob; Edward lacked.

There was nothing she could do now, standing here at the edge of the dance floor, staring into the eyes of the man she knew she did love. Everyone was here to see her and Edward in wedded bliss, not be a witness to her sudden and life changing realization that she had mistaken everything in front of her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked into Jacob's heartbroken ones, knowing that this was the end for the both of them. Edward mistook her eyes glistening with tears as joy at seeing her best friend once again and left them to be alone, to talk.

Jacob put his hand out in front of him, palm up, waiting expectantly for Bella's hand. It was as if he knew her thoughts, could read her like no one else. Edward was always baffled that he could not read Bella's mind as he could others, but Jacob did not need to have such mind powers to know what Bella was thinking.

She laid her hand softly in his, basking in the warmth that enveloped; such a change from the cold, hard one that held it before. They took a few steps onto the dance floor, all the while staring into each other's eyes, and began to move in such perfect motion, that one could only describe it as complete harmony. Jacob gracefully placed his hand on Bella's lower back, cradling her close, while respecting her new married title. He kept her other hand in his, kissed their linked fingers gently, before holding it over their heart. They swayed together, enjoying the first slow song in complete silence, letting the silence say the words neither could say.

"Jacob…" Bella began hesitantly. She had just stopped the tears from sliding down her cheeks, but with every effort to speak, she could feel another one slip down, framing her face with its trail.

"Bella," Jacob started, using their joined hands to wipe the tear from her face. He quietly bent down and kissed her on the cheek before straightening up to continue.

"I did not come here to make you cry. I wanted to say goodbye to you, a final farewell before the… changes… take place. If this is too much for you, if you'd rather I leave, I will."

"No, Jake, no. Thank you, for coming. And for everything, for being that friend to me when I wasn't me," Bella tried to say as the sobs started racking her body. She tried to remain composed throughout her speech, but she knew her confession to him would leave her feeling faint and empty. Seeing her so distressed, he pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest against his heart.

Bella tried to continue on, determined to let him know the truth. "Jacob, you were right, I do love you. I always have and I always will. And…" Bella's voice grew to a whisper, as she kept talking, bringing Jacob's ear near her mouth so she could say the following as quietly as possible, hoping to escape the ears of the other vampires. "I will always know that I should have chosen you, and I know I will regret this in my future to come. But what I need you to know that if I could turn back time… if I could go back to that day when you first kissed me, I wouldn't have fought it, I wouldn't have punched you, I would have kissed you back in a way I only wish I could now."

Jacob moved his face slowly away, gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and murmured in her ear, "I love you Bella, and I wish we could be happy together. I know you've made this choice and you feel you must keep to it. But know that I will always love you and I will always treasure our memories. I love you Bella."

And with that, Jacob lifted his head, and nodded towards Edward who was standing at the side of the dance floor. He slowly pulled away from Bella, wiping one last tear from her eye. Edward began striding across the dance floor and soon pulled Bella back into his arms, glancing defensively at Jacob. Jacob continued to walk back to the edge of the forest, looking back only once at his true love; Bella. Their eyes connected, and Bella, sensing the finality of the situation, mouthed _I love you_ to Jacob. She saw his eyes warm over and the smile that was waiting to burst.

Jacob turned back around and continued to the forest, feeling his heart break for the last time.


End file.
